Bad to the Bone
Bad to the Bone - piosenka autorstwa piosenkarza George'a Thorogooda i jego zespołu George Thorogood and the Destroyers. Mimo że utwór nie był powszechnie popularny podczas pierwszej wersji, jego wideoklip pojawiał się regularnie w stworzonej rok wcześniej stacji MTV. Od tego czasu licencjonowanie piosenki do filmów, telewizji i reklam zyskało popularność. Piosenkę tę można usłyszeć w wielu produkcjach filmowych i telewizyjnych. Nawet odcinek kreskówki 101 dalmatyńczyków nosi ten sam tytuł. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna On the day I was born The nurses all gathered 'round And they gazed in wide wonder At the joy they had found The head nurse spoke up Said "leave this one alone" She could tell right away That I was bad to the bone Bad to the bone Bad to the bone B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-B-Bad Bad to the bone I broke a thousand hearts Before I met you I'll break a thousand more, baby Before I am through I wanna be yours pretty baby Yours and yours alone I'm here to tell ya honey That I'm bad to the bone Bad to the bone B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-Bad Bad to the bone I make a rich woman beg I'll make a good woman steal I'll make an old woman blush And make a Mississippi girl squeal I wanna be yours pretty baby Yours and yours alone I'm here to tell ya honey That I'm bad to the bone B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-B-Bad Bad to the bone And when I walk the streets Kings and Queens step aside Every woman I meet They all stay satisfied I wanna tell ya pretty baby Well Ya see I make my own I'm here to tell ya honey That I'm bad to the bone Bad to the bone B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-Bad Bad to the bone Tłumaczenie na język polski W dniu kiedy się urodziłem, pielęgniarki zgromadziły się w około i patrzały w niemym zdumieniu,były uradowane odkryciem przełożona kazała zostawić mnie w spokoju, mogła od razu powiedzieć, że byłem zły do szpiku kości Zły do szpiku kości Zły do szpiku kości B-B-B-B- Zły do szpiku kości B-B-B-B- Zły B-B-B-B- Zły Zły do szpiku kości złamałem tysiąc serc, zanim cię poznałem I złamie następne tysiąc kotku, zanim będę skończony Chce być twój śliczny kotku, twój i tylko twój Jestem tu aby ci powiedzieć skarbie, że jestem zły do szpiku kości Zły do szpiku kości B-B-B-B- Zły do szpiku kości B-B-B-B- Zły B-B-B-B- Zły Zły do szpiku kości Sprawię że bogata kobieta będzie żebrać, sprawie ze dobra kobieta ukradnie Sprawie że stara kobieta się zawstydzi, i sprawie że młoda kobieta zapiszczy Chce być twój śliczny kotku, twój i tylko twój Jestem tu aby ci powiedzieć skarbie, że jestem zły do szpiku kości B-B-B-B- Zły do szpiku kości B-B-B-B- Zły B-B-B-B- Zły Zły do szpiku kości I kiedy chodzę ulicami, Królowie i Królowe ustępują mi Każda kobieta która spotykam, zostaje usatysfakcjonowani Chce ci powiedzieć śliczny kotku, zobaczysz, sam sobie radzę Jestem tu aby ci powiedzieć skarbie, że jestem zły do szpiku kości Zły do szpiku kości B-B-B-B- Zły do szpiku kości B-B-B-B- Zły B-B-B-B- Zły Zły do szpiku kości Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Doggone Valentine Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Kolor pieniędzy Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Chihuahua z Beverly Hills Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Muppety Kategoria:Piosenki z programu America's Funniest Home Videos